A Blank Canvas
by Moonstruck-At-Midnight
Summary: Cheyenne has been unwillingly abandoned by her best friend. Her sister. After a school shooting, her family moves to the tiny town of La Push to start over. With her new ingrained distrust of men, will the most dangerous wolf be able to win her heart?
1. Flashback

A blank canvas. _A fresh start._ That was the phrase running through my head over and over again as I took in the empty room. _A fresh start. _

I always insisted on not painting my walls when we moved, usually preferring to decorate the bland walls in my own way. I had always loved writing, my poems and stories and favorite quotes in black calligraphy on the white walls of whatever room I moved into. Usually I only did one wall, having to repaint it just a couple years later when we moved, yet again. But now, since dad retired from the Marine Corps, this most recent relocation was supposed to be permanent.

My mom had grown up on the tiny, overcast reservation of La Push. She had defied tradition by attending an east-coast school and there met my dad, a pale-as-can-be city-boy. They fell in love, secretly got married, and had my older brother, Toby, and then me and my twin sister—

I stopped myself there. We had moved here to start over, to get rid of the reminders. Even though I tried to fight it, my new room gave way to the stronger, ever-present memory…

* * *

A typical history classroom. The desks, the maps, the projector, white board, textbooks—and the not so typical smoky air, the crying, cowering students and the teen boy with a gun. The teacher had fallen ten minutes previously, trying to block the doorway with his scrawny body. That same body that was now lying facedown, the red pool around it long finished growing.

"Alright," the boy said, his voice hoarse, his hands shaking, "Now which one of you is Cheyenne?"

Two small, identical, tan-skinned teen girls stood side-by-side, hand-in-hand, one with blood on her light sweater.

"I am!" they said together, and then looked at each other with wide eyes. One had blue eyes, the other green.

"Tell me the truth, or I'll shoot you both!" the boy yelled, cocking the gun. One of the girls, the one with green eyes, slapped a hand across her sister's mouth.

"That's me!" she said quickly, tears no longer falling. "Don't pay attention to her, she's always trying to take the blame for my mistakes. Right, Dakota?" she asked, glancing at her sister and best friend. The other girl shook her head, but was ignored by the other teens.

"Why, Annie?" the boy asked pleadingly, "Why did you dump me?" The gun was now pointed at her head.

"I just couldn't deal with your obsession. I needed some space."

"You couldn't just talk to me?" The boy was crying now.

"You wouldn't listen. You weren't right for me." She said firmly, looking him in the eyes, watching his handsome features twist in a mixture of rage and pain.

"That's where you were wrong, Annie." He put his finger on the trigger. "We'll be together forever."

The trigger was pulled. Then he pointed the weapon at himself and it went off again. When the hysteria died down, there was a new body on the ground: the boy no one suspected, no one noticed except for one kind girl. The other body never touched the floor.

Cheyenne Wilson sat on the ground, sobbing quietly, her beloved sister's body cradled in her lap. She knew there was no hope of saving her.

* * *

My head cleared and I was leaning against the wall, tears streaming silently. I stood up straight, trying to ignore the ache in my chest. I pulled my shirt to the side to circle the small, round scar on my shoulder with my fingertip. That bastard had shot me first to get us to cooperate. I dried my eyes, trying to get rid of any trace of another "episode" as my mother so delicately calls them. I appreciated the gesture, but I knew that no matter where we moved that day would follow me forever. It really didn't help that I looked at her face every morning in the mirror. He had never learned my correct eye color, the only physical feature separating me from Dakota. Maybe if he had she wouldn't have had to go. I walked into my bathroom and splashed my face, erasing the redness. When I finished I looked around again.

My dad had had this new house custom built, letting me design my own space. I had chosen one long room, more of a loft than a bedroom. I had my own bathroom and a huge walk-in closet. I had also had shelves sunk into the walls and massive windows, letting in as much light as possible. I walked over to these windows now, looking out over the breathtaking view of the forest around me.

I sighed, pulling the gauzy curtains back across the window. I turned to the boxes of possessions behind me, a resigned look on my face. I started on the books, alphabetizing them on the shelves by author, just like a library. The shelves covered nearly a whole wall, and I was worrying that it wouldn't be enough space.

Ever since _it _happened, I had become a perfectionist, throwing myself into the smallest tasks, trying to lose myself for the maximum amount of time possible before reality set back in. I remembered my grades going up as soon as I had returned to school, and the one, incredibly insensitive teacher who had made a joke about the whole thing being for the best. He said that Dakota had obviously been distracting me, so maybe now I would pass the finals. I skipped his class a lot after that.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that seemed intent on breaking down any barrier I set up. It took me about three hours to get my books put away, making it lunchtime when I finally made my way downstairs. I slipped on my robe and slippers, trying to get as comfortable as possible. My robe was probably my favorite article of clothing. It was a very short, black silk robe that was totally comfortable but just the slightest bit scandalous. That had been me before. All about the scandal. My dad had gotten the kimono-style robe for me when he spent a few months in Japan a couple years back. He had also gotten Kota a pink one—

_Stop it!_ I scolded myself, feeling a headache coming on. I made my way down the stairs, pausing at the bottom before moving into the kitchen. My mom looked up from the stove long enough to give me a sad smile. I returned it, knowing it didn't reach my eyes. I hadn't really smiled in so long, sad or not. My theory was that I had died as soon as the bullet entered Kota's small body. My parent's wouldn't hear of it, though. They thought I just needed time. That Dakota would have wanted me to carry on, with or without her. I agreed, but I wasn't ready. I didn't think I could be fixed. I had been broken beyond repair.


	2. Meeting the Gang

Unfortunately, I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I only own whatever you don't recognize

**And only 2 reviews? That's just sad, seriously. Thanks, but tell your friends to read! Recommend!**

**P.S.: Reviews are nice. Nice is good!**

**Also, let me know if you have any questions about the characters or plot. I kind of messed with the ages and timing to fit my whims for the story. Doesn't really follow **_**Breaking Dawn**_**. It's a couple years later.**

I passed through the large kitchen, through the equally huge dining room, and into the living room where I heard hushed voices. Once I got into view, they all looked up. I faked a smile, hugging my Aunt Sue. She'd been my favorite adult relative for a while, and I knew she understood what I was through. Our uncle, Harry, had died a couple years ago and she had taken it hard, despite getting a boyfriend soon after that I knew she loved. I turned to the other two people on the couch who were both watching me carefully. Seth and Leah, my two favorite cousins. Seth had grown so much! I couldn't believe he was only sixteen like me. He looked at least twenty and at least a foot-and-a-half taller than my puny five-foot-even frame. Lea was nearly six-foot herself, and when I hugged them I couldn't help but notice their burning skin. I smiled up at both of them, and it was slightly less forced. I had missed them. I could see a deeper change in Leah as well. There was a buried pain and resentment in her eyes I recognized. I saw it in the mirror every morning. She smiled slightly at me and I returned it, hugging her tighter. We had always been extremely close. Almost closer than Kota and I had been. I took her hand in mine as I sat on the couch next to her and waited for the mindless small talk to start.

"So, Annie," Sue began, but I flinched and interrupted her.

"Please don't call me that." I requested quietly, my voice hoarse. Sue looked confused.

" Why?"

I had always gone by Annie, hardly ever using my full name, Cheyenne.

"'Cause that's what that jackass called her, mom!" Leah growled, holding my hand tighter. I squeezed back, relieved that I didn't have to explain. Sue looked horrified.

"I'm so sorry, dear!" she exclaimed, "What do you want us to call you?"

"I don't care. Cheyenne, Shay, whatever." I said, shrugging. It really didn't matter to me. I would answer to pretty much anything. Sue looked skeptical, but went with it.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go help your mom with lunch." She said, getting up and heading for the kitchen. I relaxed a little more and was immediately taken into a boiling hug by Seth.

"I missed you, Shay!" he said happily, "You can come hang out with us all the time!" he started making a list of all the things to do, and I had to remind him that I wasn't just here for a week. I was planning on staying forever. Or, at least until I turned eighteen. Leah just watched me quietly, waiting for the right time to pull me aside.

"Seth, I _would _like to see some of the forest." I put in, "Hiking is relaxing for me." He tensed, as did Leah.

"I don't think that's the best idea, cuz." He mumbled, not meeting my eyes. "The woods aren't safe. I could show you La Push high, though."

_Not safe? _I thought, _What could possibly be in these woods?_

"I'm not going to school on the rez, Seth." I informed him, "I'm going to Forks."

"Why?" he asked, puzzled.

"I need a fresh start. Everybody here knows what happened. They either want to talk about it and pretend they know how to comfort me, or they look at me like _I'm_ going to start shooting people!" I explained, showing mild anger. Seth wisely backed off, but still looked at me worriedly. Leah pulled me up and I took her to my room, shutting the door behind us. She advanced until she had me pinned against the wall, her body leaving no room for escape.

"I _know_ you're not okay." She said gently, "You don't have to leave the walls up with me."

And they crumbled. With just a few genuinely understanding words she had knocked my walls down. I let down my barriers and then even _her_ face darkened at the pain shown on mine. I buried my face in her shoulder, sobbing quietly, the tears flowing quickly.

"It's so hard, Lee," I mumbled, "I don't know how to live when she's not here. If I'm happy I feel like I'm betraying her. If I'm upset, it's like I'm wasting the second chance she gave me!" Her shoulder muffled my words, but she obviously heard because her warm arms tightened around me. "I feel empty, Lee." I whispered, "And I don't think I can be filled back up again."

After about an hour spent catching up, I asked the important, delicate question.

"So, Leah, what happened to you?" My voice was gentle. Her face darkened, but she nodded.

"You're the only person that can relate, so I'll tell you. But you have to promise you won't tell anybody else." When I nodded, she continued. "Do you remember S-sam Uley?"

And there it started. She took another full hour to share her story with me, and she was right. I could relate more than anyone else ever could. By the time she finished we were both crying again, and her voice was twisted with pain. There was one thing that bothered me about it, though.

"Lee, I know this is the last thing that you want to hear, but it's been the only thing I don't get about your whole story." I hesitated, but she motioned for me to go on. I took a shaky breath and continued. "You love him still, right?" she nodded fervently, "then why are you so vicious about it? He's happy and you get to _see_ him happy. You _know _thathe's in love. You _know_ that, eventually, you'll be able to find somebody else. And, " I was on a roll now, getting upset. "Are-are you sure--_positively sure—_that you're not just mad about him leaving you for Emily? I mean, I get you being upset. Trust me, I do. I'm just kind of pissed about you're 'woe is me' attitude! Think about why you're really being a bitch and talk to me then. I'm hungry." I got off of my air mattress and went down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbing a plate and a sandwich. I crossed through the living room, ignoring the curious looks from Seth, and onto our covered back deck. I curled up in a big cushioned chair and watched the forest, picking at my food but not really eating. I heard the French doors open but didn't look up, letting whoever it was say something first.

"Cheyenne, you are annoying." I looked up to see Leah, smiling at me, but pretending to be mad.

"I was happily bitter and you have to go and get all common-sense on me." She jumped on me, hugging me as tightly as she could without hurting me. "God, I love you." She whispered, her voice joyous. I hugged her back.

"Leah, its, um…" Seth stepped out of the house, glancing at me nervously. "Its your shift. Sam's working it too, so please, _try_ to be nice." He begged, but with the air of someone who says the same thing far too often and is always ignored. Leah just smiled, pecked him on the cheek, and said a happy "will do!" before heading to work. Seth watched her go, and then turned to look at me in awe.

"How the hell did you do that?" he yelled. I just flinched at the noise and rolled my eyes at him.

"The solution was obvious. Man, she really has been hanging out with guys too much." I muttered, noticing the look that Seth and Sue exchanged. I decided to ignore it for now.

"So, um, Aunt Sue?" I began. She looked at me expectantly. "When do I get to see Emily?" Dakota, Emily, Leah, and me had all bees inseparable as kids. I had missed her. Sue brightened.

"Oh, Seth can take you now!" she exclaimed, looking at Seth pleadingly.

"Okay, I'll take her." He sighed resignedly. He went out to the car while I hugged Sue goodbye. She thanked me fervently for talking to Leah before letting me go outside. There I saw Seth in the driver's seat of _my _car. I glared at him weakly. I really wasn't used to showing emotion. He just shrugged and leaned across to open the passenger door. I climbed in, but immediately started harassing him.

"Did I _say_ you could drive my baby? Did you even _ask_? Can we at least turn the radio on? Are we there yet? Will we get there soon? How much longer? Could you drive any slower?" He tried to ignore me, but I could see him shaking from his suppressed laughter. He was actually going pretty fast, and we pulled up at an adorable pale yellow house about six or seven minutes later. I hopped out, and then waited for Seth to unfold his huge body from my car. I let him go in first, suddenly nervous. What if she didn't remember me? What if we didn't get along anymore? Or worse: what if she pitied me? That's what I hated most about the whole, terrible situation. People feeling sorry for me and stepping on eggshells to avoid hurting my feelings. I didn't want pity.

Seth didn't even bother knocking. He just stepped right in with me hiding behind him. He turned a corner, following the mouthwatering aromas into the kitchen. There was a beautiful, slender native woman standing at the stove, not even turning to look at Seth.

"The food won't be ready for another hour, so I'd come back then. You know I don't give out samples." She said teasingly, looking up. I stifled a gasp. Her once-flawless features had been marred by three long, livid scars trailing over the left side of her face and down her arm.

"Someone wanted to see you." Seth smiled, pulling me from behind him. Emily smiled radiantly.

"Cheyenne! Oh, I've missed you so much!" she put down her spoon and held out her arms. I rushed into her embrace, feeling the tears start to fall. I could feel her sobbing too, and I knew we had some catching up to do. Seth left the kitchen, letting us have a moment alone. We talked for a while, and she was thrilled that we had moved here permanently. I told her the whole story, starting from the point where I first went out with Randy. She listened intently, then took my hand when I'd finished. That's when I noticed something that I knew would distract us for a long time. An engagement ring on her slim finger. I seized the opportunity eagerly.

"Emily! Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" she looked confused at the subject change, but then comprehension dawned on her face. She suddenly got excited.

"You remember Sam Uley?"

"Of course." I said, remembering my talk with Leah.

"Well, we've been dating for a while, and he finally asked me a couple weeks ago!" she squealed. I smiled at her. The smiles were getting easier. It was too hard to dwell on bad memories when I was around these people. I loved them too much. I noticed Emily hesitate before asking me something.

"Yeah, Em?" I prompted. She took a deep breath.

"Would you be my maid of honor?"

"I would love to! But," this is where scheming came in, "I'm surprised you didn't ask Leah."

Her face darkened.

"I'm going to, but I doubt she'll say yes. We haven't really talked in almost two years."

"Ask her." I said firmly. "If she says no, I'll do it. She told me about her and Sam." I informed her.

"Really?" she said, surprised.

"Yes, we're still really close." I reminded her. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay, I will. She should be here any minute for dinner." We both glanced at the clock. Nearly an hour had passed. I got up and helped her set the table while we chatted about wedding plans. She wanted a simple, small wedding on the beach and a bonfire reception afterwards.

We heard the door open and Sam and Leah walked in. Leah hugged me while Sam kissed Emily tenderly, first on her scars, then on her lips. It was obvious that nobody could be more in love. I glanced at Leah to see if the recent transformation held, and was relieved to see her smiling at the scene, genuinely happy. I cleared my throat.

"Um, Emily?" She and Sam separated, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't there something you wanted to ask Leah?" I prompted, watching her turn to Leah with scared eyes. Sam had talked to Leah already, obviously. He was relaxed, holding Emily to him.

"Lee," Emily asked gently, "Would you like to be my maid of honor?" She braced herself, as if waiting for a blow.

"Emily, of course!" Leah exclaimed, making Emily jump. "I'm so sorry about everything! I finally had someone knock some sense into my head!" she said, smiling at me. Emily looked at me, pure awe on her face. Then she looked back to Leah and held out her arms timidly. Leah hugged her tightly, and both of them started crying, relieved to be friends again. Sam and I joined Seth in the living room, letting them have some privacy. Seth turned on me.

"What did you say to her?"

"I just suggested that maybe she was over Sam, but was still mad that he left her for her cousin." I shrugged, "I just said it. She's the one who changed. I didn't really do anything except provide an outsider's point of view. I do know her really, really well though, so I may have known what to say." I sighed, sitting on one of the old couches, relaxing into the cushions.

"I want to thank you, Cheyenne." Sam said fervently, "And I'm sorry about Dakota." I felt my face harden against his words. "I'm not saying I pity you, I'm just saying I wish it had turned out differently." He clarified quickly, and I looked at him, astonished, then jumped up and gave him a huge hug. To my surprise, he returned it. He didn't look like the "huggy" type. I smiled slightly at him.

"You are now officially my—" I stopped to count in my head, "fifth favorite person." I decided, watching his amused smile grow.

"Fifth?"

"Yeah. Leah, Emily, Seth, Sue." I explained, "My parents would be on the list, but they just don't seem to understand." I finished quietly, my brow furrowing. Sam looked at me understandingly while Seth whined.

"I'm only number three?"

"Yes, Seth. Girls come first." I told him condescendingly, while Sam laughed. Seth pouted, but was soon over it. That was the moment when Emily decided the food was ready. The boys and Leah bolted for the table. I just shook my head, grabbing a plate.

"Emily, are there going to be more people here?" I asked warily. I didn't like crowds. Emily nodded, to my dismay.

"Umm, Jared and Kim, Jake and Nessie, Quil and Claire, Brady, Collin, and Embry. I don't think Paul is coming. Sam?" Emily looked to him for confirmation. He looked up from his plate long enough to answer.

"Yep, he's—working." He said, glancing at me. Emily looked at me worriedly, as if afraid that I was going to pass out. I felt like I might. So many people. Although I had known most of them as kids, I hadn't been back to La Push in so long. And, especially if they were all as huge as Seth, Sam, and Leah, that many people meant a whole lot of noise. I took a shaky breath.

"I'm fine." I assured them. Even Seth had looked up from his plate by now. "I just—don't do well with lots of people usually. Especially if they're loud." I looked to Leah pleadingly, begging her to understand. She looked clueless for a second before her eyes widened. Seth looked at her, confused. She rolled her eyes at him before leaning over to "whisper" in his ear.

"'Cause it reminds her of the gunshot, dumbass!" she hissed. Seth immediately looked at me, concern filling his big brown eyes. I looked at Leah, mildly amused.

"I don't think you understand what 'whisper' means, Leah."

She flushed, but still looked at me, worried.

"These guys make a _lot_ of noise, Hun." She warned me, "You wanna go home?"

I shook my head, surprising her.

"I'm planning on spending lots of time here to help with wedding plans, so I'd better get over it sooner, rather than later." I sighed. Leah eyed me skeptically. Just then, the front door banged open and I flinched, trying my hardest to suppress the flashback. Leah could see the barely-contained panic in my eyes and came over to stand next to me, holding my hand until all of the guys were inside. I had no idea that such a small house could fit so many large people! Every single one of the guys was over six-and-a-half feet tall. They were all nearly identical while their girls were distinctly different. Two of the three had beautiful russet skin, obviously Quileute. One was slender with a pretty, open face and short black hair. The other was also slim with pretty, more delicate features and long, silky black hair. The third girl was their polar opposite. She was incredibly, indescribably gorgeous, with extremely pale skin, warm brown eyes, and long, curly bronze hair. She also had the perfect, ideal Barbie-doll figure that every sane girl dreamed of having.

The guys were all huge, with extreme muscles and cropped black hair. They were all very good-looking, I had to admit. They all looked at me suspiciously, then turned to Sam for an explanation. He stood up and introduced me to everyone.

"Guys, and girls, this is Seth and Leah's cousin Cheyenne. Shay, this is Jared and Kim," pointing to the first girl with the open, friendly face, "Quil and Claire," the other Quileute girl, "Jacob and Renesmee," the Barbie-perfect girl, "and Brady, Collin, and Embry." I nodded hello to all of them, half-hiding behind Leah, but she pulled me out from behind her and moved me towards them, an encouraging smile on her face. I flushed and stuck out my hand,

"Nice to meet all of you." I said quietly, wishing to be anywhere but there. To my surprise, I was swept into hugs be a couple of the guys—who all had burning skin as well—and hugged by the girls as well.

"Shay! Its so good to see you again!" Jacob said excitedly, "You haven't grown at all." He looked down at me, disappointed. I rolled my eyes. They all grabbed food and sat wherever they could, eating like dogs. **(LOL, pun!!) **I wrinkled my nose at the sight and the other girls laughed at me, not including Leah. She was daintier about it, but she ate just as much as the boys. Renesmee spoke up.

"So, Shay. Where did you move here from?" Leah, Emily, and Seth tensed, but it was an innocent question.

"Oklahoma. Most of my family lives there." My willing answer opened the floodgates on dozens of new questions from the girls, much to Leah's amusement.

"What grade are you in?" Kim asked eagerly.

"I'm a sophomore. I'll be going to Forks high, though, so don't get your hopes up." I let her know, and her face fell.

"Why aren't you going to school on the rez?" Claire asked shyly.

"I moved here to start over. Too many people on the reservation know why I moved." I answered quietly, waiting for the inevitable question from one clueless person. I was not disappointed.

"So why did you move?" instead of one of the girls, the expected question came from Brady. He was immediately pummeled by most of the guys and Leah smacked the back of his head. I could have sworn that several of them were growling. I sighed as they forced poor Brady to apologize.

"It's okay. I moved here because of a school shooting at my old school." I informed him softly, "My twin sister, Dakota, was killed." The look on his face was part horror with himself and part sadness. I sighed again in the silence and grabbed my plate, moving to sit on the couch in the living room, followed by Leah. She sat next to me and I set my plate down, my already nonexistent appetite completely gone. I set my head in her lap and she stroked my hair, humming softly to me.

The other girls got food and sat in thee with us, striking up a wedding-related conversation that was easy to contribute to. I started feeling myself reaching out, almost eager it interact with these genuine people. They made me feel better. When everybody finished eating the girls and I cleaned up while the guys watched the game. Now that I had met this group I knew for certain that "watching the game" would involve yelling at the TV. I decided to go home, probably a good thing considering the fact that it was nearing eleven.

"Em, Lee?" I called, interrupting their hushed conversation.

"Yes?" they said it at the same time, their heads snapping up. I felt more and more guilty as I said it. I didn't _want_ to leave. A novel feeling recently. Normally I was itching, _desperate_ to get out of nearly any social situation.

"I think I'm gonna head home." I admitted, watching their faces fall slightly.

"You sure?" Leah asked, worried. "You shouldn't go alone. I can take you, easily."

"If you don't mind." I said sheepishly, "I don't really want to go by myself."

Leah nodded and went to tell Seth. I waited by the door, looking out to the woods. Then I heard it. A howl. It sounded urgent, almost worried. I knew it was impossible, but the single sound sent shivers through me, but not through fear. But then, every single one of the boys flew out the door, gently moving me to the side. Leah grabbed me by the shoulders, looking down at me seriously.

"Do you think you could spend the night here?" she asked, pleading me with her eyes. "Just tonight. It's important." She looked at me and I could tell that she was deadly serious. I nodded and she sighed in relief. "And promise me you won't leave the house for _anything_." She added, squeezing me to get her point across.

"I promise, Lee. Be careful." I whispered, aware that something important—and dangerous—was going on. She nodded, pecked me on the cheek, and ran to the woods, blending into the shadows flawlessly. I sighed and pulled out my phone to let my mom know that I was spending the night. After she reminded me that I would need clothes for my first day of school I hung up and went to lay down, a headache approaching. I couldn't help but feel as if a critical part of my soul was missing—and I just might find it in La Push.

Luv ya! Love reviews too! Sorry this took so long to get up, I've been busy. Next chapter will probably be a short one in Paul's POV. I'll be doing a lot in his point of view, so if you don't like it, get over it. (I mean that in the nicest way possible) -TGA


End file.
